Given the plethora of media assets available to consumers, it is often difficult for users to quickly determine media assets they are interested in accessing. In order to aid users, many media asset providers provide media guidance applications that visually present media asset identifiers, which contain information relating to media assets. One particularly common presentation method is a “grid-guide” with rows corresponding to, e.g., channels and columns corresponding to, e.g., times, where each row-column combination contains a media asset identifier.
To help users remember media assets they are interested in, media guidance applications may allow users to create customized lists, such as for favorite channels, or watch lists for particular media assets or series of media assets they would like to access. However, unless a user commonly checked his or her watch list, the user may not remember media assets saved on it while navigating listings in a grid-guide.